Sephiroth's Quest For New Hair
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Zack learns it is a big mistake to work for Genesis. And Sephiroth learns not to steal Loveless... and Genesis... learns how to make a special ointment to grow back hair...


**Written by Tora**

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos, First Class SOLDIER of ShinRa, The Crimson SOLDIER, Rhapsodos the Great…was sulking…

Genesis was upset and annoyed that First Class wasn't as great and wonderful as he had hoped it to be. Infact, most of the Second Class AND the Thirds made fun of him. It was true, Genesis had been hoping for respect, dignity, and treated like a hero, but the SOLDIERs were making fun of him, saying things like "you must have made it to First on accident" or "a crybaby like you? How'd you get to First Class?"

Genesis was super annoyed that Sephiroth, his friend (or sometimes enemy), wasn't getting picked on. But then again, Sephiroth was never picked on in Third Class or in Second Class. No one _dared_ to pick on Sephiroth.

Genesis did have his times where nobody picked on him, but that usually depended on if he was in a "killing mood" or not. Even then, when he was in a killing mood, usually beforehand he was in a good mood. Most of the SOLDIERs would whisper to one another that the First Class, with the auburn hair, was an emotional brat.

Genesis kicked a pebble and sent it flying into the air. At the moment, Genesis was particularly annoyed with Sephiroth.

Earlier in the day, Sephiroth and Angeal had been talking to each other about how terrible ShinRa's food was. Angeal could have _sworn _that the congee he ate for breakfast was five days old. Sephiroth replied back that he had no intention to eating congee ever again. Then they began to talk about the sparring that morning. By then, Genesis was starting to get bored. He was sick of talking about how rotten ShinRa's food was, and he didn't want to talk about sparring, especially since he had just gotten his behind whooped by Sephiroth, in front of a dozen Second Class SOLDIERs (talk about embarrassing!). So to change the subject, Genesis felt it his duty to talk about something else. Like Loveless. So Genesis began to quote Loveless and go into deep details about it. He ignored the bored and annoyed looks of Sephiroth and Angeal. Finally, Sephiroth told Genesis to shut his mouth, or he'd find Loveless and throw it away.

Genesis didn't believe Sephiroth would do such a _cruel _thing, so he kept talking about Loveless. After lunch, Genesis forgot what Sephiroth had said… until he went to his office, to read Loveless. Genesis searched and searched for Loveless, and he had Reno and Zack search for the book, until their backs were sore and their eye were tired of looking.

As Genesis kept sulking, he shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets and mumbled a few swear words.

Just then, Zack bouncing up and said, "Geeennnzzyyy!"

Genesis turned sharply to Zack, and snarled peevishly, "What did you call me, you little punk?!"

Zack lazily scratched his thick black hair and giggled, "I called you a name that Angeal sometimes calls you!"

Genesis gritted his teeth and walked closer to Zack, his hands outstretched as if to strangle Zack's windpipe.

Zack seemed to sense Genesis's aura of destruction, and quickly backed away. "Whoooaa, calm down, sir! I've come to deliver you good news!"

Genesis glared at Zack and snarled, "Oh _really_."

Zack, still a little intimidated by the angry Genesis, grinned a nervous grin and nodded.

"Chocobo told me—" Zack started, but Genesis cut Zack off and glared at Zack suspiciously. "You have a chocobo that _talks _to you…?" Genesis slowly said back to Zack.

Zack grinned another silly grin and began to rub his hands together. He nervously said all in one breath, "Well, sir, he's not really a chocobo, but I call him that, because he's got like chocobo hair. You know I've always wondered how he styles his hair, y'know? I mean sometimes I wonder if he sticks a metal thing into an electrical outlet!"

Genesis gave Zack a disgusted look. "If your chocobo friend stuck a metal thing into an electrical outlet, he'd be dead."

"Well that was just a theory!" Zack protested.

Genesis rolled his eyes and snorted, "A _dumb_ theory!"

Zack cocked his head to the side and glanced up at Genesis. "What?"

Genesis clinched his hands and muttered angrily, "Just tell me what Chocobo said to you, you little dunce!"

Zack clapped his hands together and said, "Right!" He scratched his nose and said quietly, "Umm… right… well… Cloud said—"

"Who's Cloud?" Genesis interrupted.

"Chocobo."

"Wait, so Chocobo is Cloud…" Genesis mused, still glaring at Zack.

Zack nodded enthusiasticly and replied, "Yup! Anyway, Cloud said that… I think that… he said… well… he said…" Zack looked up at the sky, trying to remember what Cloud had said. He squinted one eye and stuck his tongue out.

Genesis began to grow impatient. He tapped his foot on the ground and said exasperated, "Fair, get to the point, or I'll strangle your scrawny neck!"

Zack said indignantly, "Hey! No fair! I can't remember!"

Genesis glared at Zack and said dangerously, "I am going to _kill_ you, if you don't remember."

Zack squealed in reply, "Cloud said that Loveless is under General Sephiroth's pillow in his room!"

Genesis was about to laugh, but then he narrowed his eyes and said, "How did _Cloud_ find out that it was under Sephiroth's pillow?"

Zack didn't miss a beat. "Because Reno told Cloud! Reno went to General Sephiroth to see if he could get General Sephiroth to tell him where Loveless was hiding!"

Genesis cringed every time Zack said 'General Sephiroth'. "Don't call him General!" Genesis said in foul mood.

"But—" Started Zack.

"Just—shut up!"

"But—"

Genesis put a finger to his lips and gave Zack a ferocious glare. "_Shut up_!"

Zack was taken aback and closed his mouth quickly, before anymore nonsense could come from his mouth.

Genesis raised a skeptical eyebrow at Zack, making sure he'd stay shut up. Then Genesis said, "Go fetch Loveless from Sephiroth's room, Zack."

Blood drained from Zack's face and he said weakly, "Go… into… Gener—I mean… go into Sephiroth's… _room_?"

Genesis nodded his head, as if going into Sephiroth's room was normal thing to do. "You heard me correctly," Genesis said calmly.

Zack gulped and repeated, "Go… into… Sephiroth's… room…" Zack's eyes bugged out and it struck him that he would have to _dig _under Sephiroth's _pillow_ in order to retrieve the book!

Zack wanted to run away, but Genesis seemed to read Zack, because he quickly grabbed onto Zack's collar before he could bolt. "Oh no you don't," Genesis said reproachfully. "I told you to do something for me."

Zack began to get tears in his eyes and a wail kicked up in the back of his throat. "Whaaa! What'd I deserve to do this?!"

Genesis gave the terrified boy a demon-like grin. "Go and fetch the book… and your life will be spared…"

Zack wailed again, but Genesis clamped a hand over his mouth. "Mfh M dif, Geam mll kll yu!" Zack wailed.

Genesis took his hand off Zack's mouth and said, "Repeat?"

Zack sniffed and said, "If I die, Angeal will kill you!"

Genesis straightened up and snorted like a pig. "Yeah right. Now go along and fetch the book."

Genesis gave the terrified Zack a shove.

Zack gulped again and slowly walked away from Genesis. Trying to stall, Zack said, "Where is Sephiroth's room?"

Genesis ran his fingers through his hair and said, "He's on the Third Floor. Room five on the left."

* * *

Zack's footsteps echoed with every step.

He was getting those butterflies he usually got when he was excited or scared.

Room five… room five… Zack said to himself. Or was it room four? No, no… it was room five on the right.

Zack still wasn't sure if it was room four or five on the right. He had a temptation to ask a SOLDIER where Sephiroth's room was, but that would sound kind of silly. And suspicious.

Room five on the right… room five on the right… Zack repeated again and again.

Zack tried to calm his butterflies down, but he couldn't calm them down! As he kept walking, he found out he needed to go to the bathroom. Such was the case every time he got the butterflies. Zack had no time to go to the restroom; he was on a mission for Genesis.

Suppose Sephiroth was in his room… suppose Sephiroth caught Zack stealing Loveless…suppose suppose suppose…

Every idea in Zack's mind grew crazier and wilder with every second.

Zack halted at door five. Zack was at his destination. Third Floor… Room five on the right.

Then Genesis's voice echoed into his brain. _He's on the Third Floor. Room five on the left_…

_Left_! Zack said smacking his head.

Zack did an about-face, and then stood still. Was he pointing to the left or right? Zack could never remember which was right or left.

He did know that he used to suck his left thumb. Zack held up his right thumb.

Zack stared at his right thumb. Was that his left or right thumb? Zack continued to glare at his thumb. There was only one way of knowing which was right or left… he stuck his right thumb in his mouth and sucked. Nope. That was his right thumb. It didn't feel right when he sucked on it. To make sure he it was right, he stuck his left thumb into his mouth. Ohhhh it felt wonderful to suck his thumb again! It was soooo soothing and wonderful! The butterflies left his stomach. His momma told him if he wanted to go to ShinRa, he would have to stop being childish and stop sucking his thumb. He closed his eyes and smiled as he continued to suck his thumb. Soooo peaceful and— "What are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

Zack jumped and squealed, "GENESIS SIR!"

Genesis stared at Zack with a blank face. Then Genesis gave Zack a silly grin. His face wrinkled up as if he had a bug up his nose. "Do you have a blanky too?!" Genesis prodded Zack in the stomach.

Zack blushed and said, "No sir!"

Genesis smirked and said, "_Uh-huh_!" not believing a word Zack said.

Zack crossed his arms and said rather boldly, "Look do you _want_ me to get you your _dumb_ book or not?!"

Genesis snapped out of his amusement and glared at the bold boy. He too crossed his arms and fiercely replied, "You're point the wrong way. You're facing the right. I said his room was on the _left_."

Zack quickly turned to the other side that was opposite him. He didn't mention that he couldn't tell left from right or right from left.

Genesis jabbed Zack in the back and said in a super commando voice, "March!"

Zack _harrumphed_ andtook a step forward to the door. "Why did you come up if you aren't going to go in yourself, you big coward?"

Genesis turned red with anger and snarled, "Don't question me, Fair! Go on in!" The truth was Genesis was too much a scaredy cat to go in himself. Making the young Second Class Zack Fair do his dirty work for him was much easier than doing it himself. Plus it made Genesis feel like he had authority.

Zack took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

Zack slowly opened the door and stepped in. He was about to bolt out, but Genesis quickly closed the door behind Zack.

Zack held his breath, as if Sephiroth's room was filled with dangerous gases.

The room was not very well furnished, but it was extremely clean… unlike Genesis's room (Zack had been in Genesis's room once).

There were no plants and there were no books. The room just had a coffee table and a sofa. The room was dark because the shades were closed. There wasn't even a ticking of a clock, which made the room ever more empty and creepy.

Zack took another step into the room. There was a small kitchen and a hall leading off into General Sephiroth's room.

Zack slowly inched towards the hall, his eyes darting around. He wondered if Sephiroth had an invisibility cloak or security cameras.

Zack stiffly walked down the hall.

Sephiroth's door was right in front of him.

Zack's heart pounded and nearly busted out of his chest.

He quuuiiieeetttly opened the slide door and peeked into the room.

Zack nearly had a heart attack.

Sephiroth was sound asleep in his bed. Even while the General was asleep, Zack found him super creepy and scary. Zack did _not_ want to accidentally wake him up.

Zack turned around darted down the halls on tiptoes. He was glad that Sephiroth's room wasn't full of junk; otherwise he might end up tripping and waking up the Silver SOLDIER.

Zack wanted to let out a terrified shriek, but he held it until he opened the door and banged into Genesis.

"Eeegaaddd!" Squealed Zack, his eyes bugging out. His hands were cold and clammy and his face was a sick pale colour.

Genesis shoved Zack and questioned, "Where's Loveless?!"

Zack turned to Genesis as if he had seen a ghost. He whimpered, "Sepheerroth… sleepa…" Zack wiped away his sweat as best he could and tried to bolt again, but Genesis once more grabbed Zack's collar.

"Lemme goooo! Lemme goooo! Asleep! Sephiroth!" Zack said, flailing his arms and legs around in his desperation to escape.

"Sephiroth's taking a nap?!" Genesis snarled, trying to make sense of the hysterical boy.

Zack replied in a terrified whisper, "Don't wake the Silver SOLDIER!"

Genesis, with his free hand, fished around in his pocket. Then he brandished a pair of brass scissors.

Zack seemed to get what Genesis was thinking, because he let out another shriek.

Genesis merely smiled and shoved the scissors into Zack's hands. Zack dropped the scissors, but Genesis picked them up and shoved the scissors back into Zack's hands. "Don't drop them again, or I'll cut your throat with them," Genesis threatened.

Zack clutched the scissors to his chest and made moaning noise.

Genesis smirked and said, "You, sir, are going _back_ into Sephy's room. And you are going to retrieve the book. And you are not going to fail me."

Zack sobbed back, "W-w-wut bout skissers?"

Genesis glared at Zack and said, "You're mumbling!"

"W-what about the scissors?!" Wailed Zack, as he prepared to go to his death.

"Ah yes," Genesis said glancing down at his nails. "You're going to cut his hair for me."

Zack had already gathered that Genesis was wanting him to do that, but Zack was still hoping that Genesis was kidding.

"Nuuuuu!" Squawked Zack. "Don't make me!"

Genesis violently snatched the scissors from Zack's hand and pointed them at Zack's throat. Genesis hissed back, "You had _better_ do it, Fair! Or I'll _cut your stomach open _so you can stare at your gut spilling out and then I'll slit open your throat before you can utter a scream!"

Zack turned even paler (if that's possible), and begged for his life, "Okay! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Genesis grinned like the devil and replied dangerously, "Remember, if you don't cut his hair, I'll cut you open. Got it? And if you try and to run away, I'll make sure you _never_ ever see your mummy or ShinRa again."

Zack trembled and nodded feverishly. Genesis let go of Zack's collar.

Zack grabbed the cold brass scissors into his trembling cold hands and bowed to Genesis. He wept, "I will do as you say…"

Genesis nodded and opened the door to Sephiroth's room again.

Zack stepped into the room. He wasn't expecting to be back in the bleak room so soon.

Gulping, Zack forced himself to walk down the hall. The only reason he didn't buckle and faint was the alternative of what would happen to him if he didn't carry out his mission.

Zack didn't have to open Sephiroth's door. He had forgotten to close the door last time in his hastiness to leave.

Quiet as a mouse, Zack slipped through the door, and went to Sephiroth's side.

With trembling hands, Zack closed his eyes and snipped at random. He opened his eyes and realized that if he had snipped a centimeter lower, he would have cut Sephiroth's nose.

Zack nearly squealed again. Zack forced himself to snip at Sephiroth's hair.

_Snipsnipsnip_!

Sephiroth groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

That was probably enough snipping of the hair, Zack thought to himself. Now to retrieve Loveless.

He slowly and quietly slipped his hand under Sephiroth's pillow. Zack found what he was doing _EXTREMELY CREEPY_ and _EXTREMELY SCARY_.

Suppose Sephiroth woke up…

Zack's hand enclosed on something hard. It was the book!

Quietly, Zack pulled the book out from under the pillow.

Huh? What in Gaia's name— Zack thought, looking at the cover. "A Guide to being a Good SOLDIER?!" Zack hissed to himself.

Zack cursed and slipped his hand back into the pillow.

_SHIVA_! Zack's mind screamed, as Sephiroth rolled over again. Not daring to move or breathe, Zack crouched next to the bed with his hand still under the pillow. Gritting his teeth, Zack and continued to fish around for Loveless.

After what seemed hours, Zack's hand finally came in contact with another hard book. Zack pulled the book out. It was Loveless.

Zack did a fist-pump, as glory washed over him. He had succeeded. Zack glared at Sephiroth. Taking the scissors, Zack snipped _more_ of Sephiroth's silver hair. Since Sephiroth had nearly woken up twice and had nearly scared the wee out of Zack, Zack felt like he _earned_ it to cut Sephiroth's hair. Once Sephiroth's hair was cut short, Zack quickly set the scissors down on the floor, that way Genesis couldn't kill him with it (just in case Genesis was still mad at Zack for some stupid reason), grabbed Loveless, and got the heck out of the room.

Genesis looked at Zack and said triumphantly, "Good job, Fair! Now hand over the book and the scissors!"

Zack's happy smile froze on his face. "Scissors…" Zack's voice trailed off.

Genesis snatched Loveless from Zack's hand and snarled, "Where are the scissors, ya twit?!"

Zack gulped. "Well…"

Genesis glared at Zack and said quietly, "Get. The. Scissors. _NOW_!"

The raven haired boy's face drooped and he pouted, "B-b-but I just…"

"IDIOT!" Shouted Genesis. "If Sephiroth sees the scissors, he'll _know_ the scissors are _mine_!"

So? I don't care if you get in trouble, Zack sulked, jutting his bottom lip out. But Zack sighed and replied back to the redhead, "_Fine_!"

If he had lived through going into Sephiroth's room twice, he was _sure_ it wouldn't hurt to go in a third time.

Zack once more quietly slipped into Sephiroth's creepy lair. He once more went down the hall to Sephiroth's room. Before he could slide the door open, Sephiroth banged the door open and pounced on Zack as if he were a mouse.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" Shouted Sephiroth, raising Zack up into the air by his collar.

Zack shrieked and screamed, "IT WASN'T ME!"

Sephiroth's slit eyes narrowed even more and he said menacingly, "TELL ME WHO IT WAS, PIG HEAD!"

Zack found it hard to breathe. Sephiroth banged Zack's body up against the wall. "_ANSWER_!" Sephiroth shouted, grabbing Zack's windpipe and began to quickly apply force onto it.

Zack mind spun around and he said choked back, "G-GENESIS MADE ME!"

Sephiroth's eyes glared into the adolescent's mind. He raised Zack higher into the air and then dropped him hard.

Zack crumbled to the floor as Sephiroth none too gently walked over Zack's trembling body, to get into his room.

Zack was sobbing and curled up in the corner, as he watched Sephiroth grab Masamune. Zack was scared that Sephiroth was going to stab him, but Sephiroth merely walked over Zack again (not before sharply slapping Zack's behind with the flat of Masamune) and left his room.

* * *

]

Genesis heard the shrieks of poor Zack. He knew Sephiroth had awaken. It was seconds before Sephiroth came out to look for Genesis. Genesis bolted down the hall, shoving SOLDIERs out of the way.

Genesis could hear a door bam open and hear Sephiroth angry voice shout, "_RHAPSODOS_!"

Genesis continued to dodge SOLDIERs and continued to run like a wild drunkard. He jumped over tables and over chairs.

Genesis looked behind himself and saw the angry short haired Silver SOLDIERchasing after him.

Boy, Genesis needed to pick up his speed. But Genesis tripped over a chair and stumbled to the ground. Genesis quickly tried to get up, but his legs got tangle up with the chair. "Shiva!" Genesis cussed, as Sephiroth came closer and closer.

Genesis stood up again, only to trip again and only to stumble to the floor… again.

Genesis clutched his precious book to his thumping chest, as Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the hair and roared, "RHAPSODOS, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Genesis shrieked from the pain and shouted, "You took my boooook!"

Sephiroth curled his lip and yanked Genesis up by his hair. "You had better find a way to grow back my hair, or I'll stick your head down the garbage disposal!" Snarled Sephiroth.

Genesis tried to chuckle, but the pain in his head was too great. He let out a weak laugh and said, "Yeah right! You won't do _that_!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and glared down at the redhead. Then he started to drag Genesis by the hair down the hall.

"OuchouchouchOUCH!" Shouted Genesis at the top of his lungs, but Sephiroth didn't loosen his grip on the redhead.

Sephiroth took him down to the kitchen and shouted at the cooks, "EVERYONE LEAVE, _NOW_!"

The cooks look startled at the angry madman. At first they didn't recognize that it was Sephiroth, but then they saw Genesis, and the scowl that Sephiroth had… they quickly left.

Sephiroth furiously kicked open a cabinet door that was under the sink, and turned on the garbage disposal. He shoved Genesis's head down into the sink, so that his face was two inches away from the grinding and gridding garbage disposal. The disposal looked like a great big black hole, wanting to devour anything that came in contact with it.

Sephiroth roared over the garbage disposal, "Let me ask you again! You had better find a way to grow back my hair or I SWEAR I'll stick your head down!"

Genesis gulped and giggled, "My head can't fit down there!"

Sephiroth snarled back, "I'll _make_ it go down!" Sephiroth forced Genesis's head to go down even further into the sink. The black pit was one inch away from Genesis face.

Genesis grew pale. He had no doubt that Sephiroth could manage to shove his head down into the hole.

Genesis finally shouted, "Okay! Okay! I agree! I accept!"

Sephiroth let go of Genesis's head and pulled him upright. Sephiroth glared at Genesis and said, "Go and find a cure… _now_."

Genesis stumbled and scrambled in obedience. Genesis turned to Sephiroth to give him a rude gesture and then to scampered off.

* * *

Genesis wondered how he was going to find a cure. He knew magic tricks and stuff like that, but he was no wizard magician.

As Genesis wondered, he wandered to his room, and ran into Zack. Zack was a little shaken and a little beat up, but otherwise seem fine.

Genesis grabbed Zack's arm and snarled, "You are coming with me!"

Zack screamed, "WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYMORE WORK FOR YOU!"

Genesis hauled the screaming boy with him. He gritted his teeth and said back, "You got me in trouble, you're getting me out!"

Zack replied in a terrified manner, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"You are going to help me find a cure for Sephiroth's hair, that's what, you little punk!" Genesis snapped back. He turned to look at the upset boy. Genesis curled his lip at Zack and said, "Besides, you need to be taught lesson!"

Zack dug his heels deep into the ground and tried to wriggle out of the redhead's grip. But Genesis's anger and strength was much stronger than Zack, and he kept towing the boy along.

Genesis swung open the door to his room and shoved Zack into it.

Zack had a sudden urge to shriek and then bolt, or at least play dead, but the smell in Genesis's room soothed him the moment he stepped into Genesis's room. The scream in the back of Zack's throat died away, as he inhaled the smell of flowers and perfume.

Genesis's room was much more colourful and warm than Sephiroth's was. The main colours of the room were red, orange, and black. The sofa was a rich burgundy red and the curtains were made of silky orange fabric. There were two black book shelves stuffed books. There were even more books on the coffee table and some coffee mugs. There were several pots of fuchsia plants by the window. The flowers were in full bloom and cast a radiant romantic effect to the room.

Zack giggled, snorting every time he inhaled. Genesis liked flowers? Zack really shouldn't have been surprised by Genesis liking flowers, but Zack found it hilarious. He imagined Genesis watering and potting the plants, carefully putting in a tiny bit of fertilizer.

Genesis glared at Zack and said rudely, "What are you snorting about, Puppy?"

Zack quickly stopped giggling and put on a serious face.

In a corner was a tent made of fleece fabrics. The tent looked a little out of place in the colourful perfectly decorated room.

Zack pointed to the tent and said curiously, "What's that?"

Genesis glanced to where Zack was pointing at. "That's my personal homemade tent, which you are _not_ allowed to touch or enter, thank you very much!"

Genesis liked tents?

Zack wondered what was in the tent. A sleeping bag? A small work area? Maybe a TV under there? He itched to go under it.

Genesis swaggered to the kitchen and beckoned Zack to follow.

Zack clumsily trailed after Genesis (not before peeking into Genesis's tent (Genesis's tent contained a small table, stacks of books, and a bunch of beer cans in a pile.)).

"So what exactly are you planning?" Zack asked, taking his mind off the silly image of Genesis tending to plants.

Genesis waved elegantly and said in a supreme manner, "I am going to save my life… and yours… if you don't fail me."

Zack sulked and said, "Angeal's going to be mad if I don't report to him soon."

Genesis waved Zack out of the way and said dramatically, "Tush!"

_Tush_?! Zack's mind laughed. The way Genesis said 'tush' sounded super prim and proper.

Genesis opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a mixer. "Now this thing is a little rusty…" Genesis said, his voice trailing off.

"It doesn't look rusty to me," Zack commented, giving the mixer a critical look.

Genesis put a finger to his lips and said, "Shut up, Pups, I never asked what you thought. Now quiet… I'm thinking."

Zack crossed his arms and pouted. This afternoon with Genesis is going to be _really _boring and _really_ long, Zack thought crossly.

There was silence as Genesis stared thoughtfully at the mixer. Zack was beginning to nod off, when Genesis cussed and snapped peevishly, "Don't just stand there, ya dunce! Do something!"

Zack jumped a little and said rather lazily, "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

Genesis glared at the mixer and said in a dirge like manner, "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The Goddess descends from the sky Wings of light_—"

"Um… what are you doing?" Zack said, slowly inching away from Genesis. He wasn't sure if something was possessing Genesis or not. Should he find a frying pan and hit Genesis on the head with it?

Genesis closed his eyes and said seriously, "This mixer is waging war against me… I cannot defeat it by myself… I must wait for the Goddess to descend from the sky... She will help me _smite _this little mixer into a billion pieces!"

Zack's mouth was half open has he raised an eyebrow. "Right…" He said trying to process what Genesis was squabbling on about. "So we're going to wait until the Goddess comes down to… smite the mixer…"

Genesis solemnly nodded. He took a deep breath and opened his Mako eyes to glare at the mixer.

He stood there. His eyes fixed on the mixer.

Zack impatiently put his weight onto his left leg and crossed his arms.

Five minutes past…

Ten minutes past…

Zack's eyes grew heavy… his head slowly sagged to his chest… and then…

"_IN THE GODDESS'S NAME!_" Genesis screamed, his eyes rolling up to the back of his head. "DEATH TO THE MIXER FROM HECK! SAY 'HI' TO THE DEVIL, MIXER!_ FIRAGA_!"

The mixer exploded into a ball of fire and then Genesis quickly grabbed a cup of water and doused the mixer in water.

After dumping a couple more cups of water, the fire was out. And the mixer was ruined.

Zack stared wide eyed at the mixer and murmured, "Ouuhhhhhh…"

Genesis panted and turned his gaze at Zack. "Fetch me another mixer, boy…" Genesis said in a low husky voice.

"What?" Zack asked, squinting his eyes.

Genesis's eyes filled with fire. His voice still in a husky whisper, he murmured. "Fetch me anther mixer!"

"Uhhhb-b-but, why?"

Genesis snapped out of his weirdness and said, "Actually, throw the mixer away. I wish not to touch the thing from doom."

Zack blinked and walked to the mixer. The mixer was smoking and it smelled like weird chemicals burning. "Should we open a window?" Zack asked making a face has he picked up the thing that was once a mixer.

Genesis coughed a little and said, "I think the Goddess would like that." He walked out of the kitchen to open a window.

Zack stood there, with the smoking mixer. "Eegad!" Zack said his eyes bugging out. The mixer was _melting_! Zack quickly chucked the mixer into the sink. His hands were sticky from touch the melting mixer. Zack quickly wiped his hands on his pants.

Genesis returned, carrying a handful of fuchsia flowers.

"What are those for?" Zack said, glancing at the pretty flowers.

Genesis dumped them onto the counter and said, "The mixture for Sephy."

Zack giggled at the name 'Sephy'. Zack knew that Genesis would never dare to call Sephiroth 'Sephy' in his face. Encouraged by the laughter, Genesis mused, "Sephy is _such_ a baby. He can't even make is own cure!"

"So why would you use flowers for the mixture?!" Zack said eagerly.

Genesis said simply, "For the smell."

Zack blinked blankly. "The smell…"

Genesis picked up a flower and sniffed it strongly, filling his lungs with the sweet smell. Zack likewise picked up a flower, wanting to smell it for himself, but Genesis moodily slapped Zack's hand, making him drop the flower. "Rude!" Zack snarled. "I just wanted to smell it!"

Genesis sighed in great annoyance and shoved the flower in front of Zack's nose.

Zack smelled the flower tenderly.

It smelled like Genesis.

Recoiling, Zack backed away and said, "Yuck!"

The smell of the fuchsia smelled wonderful, but Zack had been startled that it smelled like Genesis. Zack wasn't too fond of the smell of body odor, so Zack simply thought at first that the fuchsia smelled like Genesis's body odor. So of course it was natural for Zack to back away the smell of body odor, not realizing that Genesis smelled like the fuchsia and not the other way around.

"What do you mean, yuck?!" Genesis gasped in offense.

Zack said retorted, "It smells like _you_!"

Genesis threw his hands up in the air and said, "I make my own perfume out of fuchsias!"

Zack thought to himself, uh-huh, you don't say. That explains why you have those plants. Not for the beauty, but for the ingredients…

Genesis, greatly annoyed, turned his back on Zack and rummaged around in a drawer. Zack peeped behind Genesis to see what he was digging up. Genesis brandished knife and Zack gave a little gasp. He was about to dart away shrieking for help, but to his relief, Genesis merely took the flowers and began to chop them up.

"D-don't you need a cutting board?" Zack asked timidly.

"What for?" Genesis spat back. He was nearly done cutting the flowers, so Zack saw no need to explain why.

Genesis pointed the knife at a cabinet and barked, "Get a bowl, Fair!"

Zack hastily went to the cabinet to fetch a bowl. There were all kinds of bowls. Large, small, square, and round. "Uhhhh…" Zack said dumbfounded.

Genesis turned to see what Zack was doing, but just then, a mouse tumbled out from the cabinets and fell on his head.

Zack shrieked bloody murder and flailed his arms around in the air. Then he ran madly towards Genesis, seeking help from the redhead.

Zack abruptly came to a halt, as Genesis with wide eyes, pointed the knife at Zack. "Don't you dare come a step closer, Zack!" Genesis snarled.

"GET THE RAT OFF MY HEAD!" Screamed Zack like a toddler.

The mouse on Zack's head was trying to figure out how to get off the hysterical boy.

Genesis closed one eye and aimed the knife at the top of Zack's head.

Zack stopped thrashing around and stared horrified at Genesis, who began swinging the knife a little.

"Oh no…" Zack started. "Oh nononono! Don't you _dare_!"

Zack shrieked as the knife went sailing into the air, catching the mouse's neck and sending the knife and it across the room. The tip of the knife's blade imbedded itself into the wall, the mouse dangling helplessly.

Zack's legs buckled as he collapsed weakly to the floor. He gave a weak giggle of relief. He was alive! He turned to see the mouse and then shuddered.

Genesis let out a puff of air. He hated mice and rats. He turned away and mumbled in exhaustion, "Get the rat and throw it out the window… and, um… clean the wall…"

Zack blinked and slowly got up. He really didn't want to deal with the dead mouse, but he did owe it to Genesis for killing the mouse.

Zack was about to pull the knife out from the wall, when one of the mouse's foreleg twitched. Zack jumped and screamed, as he darted behind Genesis. Zack slowly peeked behind Genesis, glancing at the mouse.

Genesis shoved Zack away and said disgustedly through clinched teeth, "Shiva! Get the stupid mouse and throw it away!"

Zack whimpered, "But the rat _moved_!"

Genesis snarled back (he himself was considering squealing and screaming when the mouse twitched, but Zack had already done that, and Genesis couldn't afford loosing guy-points in front of Zack), "It's a mouse and it _twitched_, idiot! There is a difference between twitching and moving!"

Zack whined as he walked timidly back to the dead mouse. Genesis turned around to avoid watching the gruesome task of dealing with the dead mouse.

Zack grabbed the knife and pulled gently. That way the mouse was still pinned by the knife. Quickly, Zack ran with the knife (don't try that at home, kids, you'll poke an eye out!) and threw mouse (with the knife still stuck in its throat) out of the window.

Zack triumphantly strutted back to the kitchen; he wiped off his hands as if disposing a mouse was an everyday task.

Genesis turned to look at the boastful Zack and said, "Where's my knife?"

Zack stopped strutting and looking supreme. "Er..." He said weakly smiling.

Genesis went red in the face and said, "GET ME THE KNIFE, BRAT!"

Zack's face drooped and he said in a scared voice, "But the rat—!

"IT'S A MOUSE, MORON! CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE?!" Genesis blew up; as he pulled on his auburn hair. How could Angeal survive teaching this boy?!

"They're both disgusting…?" Zack offered timidly.

Genesis stopped and thought about it. "Good point, Zack," Genesis said. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Ah well… I have another knife I can use. Just not as sharp as the other one… wash your hands and get me the bowl."

After washing his hands (he practically used up the rest of the soap), Zack went back to the terrifying cabinet door and pulled out a bowl. "Is this good?" He asked Genesis.

Genesis nodded approvingly at the bowl and said, "Fill it up with warm water."

Zack went to the sink and turned on the water on hot. He idly thought about the creepy twitching mouse, as he held his hand under the flow of the water. After the water grew too hot for Zack to hold his hand under, he filled the bowl up and turned to Genesis.

Zack whammed into Genesis, dropping the bowl of water.

"_SHIVA! YOU IDIOT_!" Genesis raged angrily. "DON'T FILL THE BOWL THAT HIGH, AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU MORON!"

"But you told me to fill the bowl up!" Zack protested.

Genesis glared at Zack and snarled, "Don't talk hogwash to me, Fair!" Genesis stepped out of the puddle of water and snatched the bowl from Zack's hands. "Clean the water up!"

Zack was growing tired of obeying Genesis, but he did has he was told. Zack began to clean up the water, and Genesis silently filled up the bowl.

As Zack casually tossed the mop away, Genesis grabbed ahold of Zack's shoulder. Zack squealed in terror, as Genesis took a deep breath and said dramatically, "_My friend_," He exhaled. Zack whimpered a squeal of utter terror. "_The fates are cruel… there are no dreams, no honor remains… the arrow has left, the bow of The Goddess… my… soul… corrupted by vengeance… hath… endured torment… to find… the end of the… journey…_"

"Riiighttt… okay…" Zack said, worming out of Genesis's tight grip. "So… what are you trying to tell me?"

Genesis took his hand off Zack, and looked up at the clock on the wall. "It means…" Genesis pounded on the counter. "We are going to have to use… _BRUTE FORCE_…!"

Zack blinked. "Brute force…"

Genesis madly grabbed the water and madly dumped the fuchsias into the water. Then he yelled some words and there was a big flash and then a bang of fireworks.

Zack shrieked and collapsed to the floor.

Genesis laughed madly and he plunged his hands into the bowl, as if he were plunging his hands through Sephiroth's chest, trying to pull out his heart. "I WILL MAKE THE CURE!" Shouted Genesis at the top of his lungs.

Mad! He's mad! Crazy! Dotty! Batty! Zack's brain whirled around, thinking of all the names to call Genesis.

All the sudden Genesis's face drooped, as if he had found Sephiroth's heart. "_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies… I offer thee this silent… sacrifice…_" Murmured Genesis softly.

Zack's eyes widened the size of saucers. "What… in… Gaia's name…"

It was seriously time for Zack to leave. Genesis was going mad.

Zack slowly inched towards the door, but Genesis turned his creepy Mako blue eyes at Zack and said, "Don't… even… _think_ about it, Fair…"

Zack nearly buckled again. Genesis had this ghostly look on his face. Genesis's mouth was half open, as he reached into the air and plucked at something invisible.

"The Goddess…" Genesis murmured quietly. "Has given me the ingredients for the cure… I thank her…"

Zack gulped and continued to inch towards the door. "Shall I fetch them? The ingredients I mean…" Then to himself he muttered, "And never come back?"

Genesis shook his head mournfully and grabbed the bowl of water. Then he left the kitchen.

Zack ran after the upset redhead into the main room.

Genesis held up a single finger, and Zack came to a screeching stop.

Genesis marched to the tent and turned to Zack before going in, "You mustn't come in. I must be alone in the Goddess's temple…"

The tent… was the Goddess's temple… what… the… heck… Zack thought, gaping at Genesis going into the tent.

Not knowing what to do, Zack accidently followed Genesis, forgetting the command not to enter in.

Genesis glanced at Zack's head poking into the tent and snarled, "GET YOUR FAT BOTTOM OUT, ZACK!"

Zack scrunched up and replied, "But my bottom isn't in the tent…"

Genesis shoved Zack's head out and snapped, "I'm in the sacred tent, Fair! You are not worthy or holy enough to enter!"

Zack pouted and sat down next to the tent, waiting for Genesis's return from the 'temple'.

Zack's gaze turned to the ray of light coming from the window. The room was so peaceful and so relaxing, Zack wanted to go to sleep. But once again, something prevented Zack from a nap.

There was a loud BOOM and the tent trembled and threatened to give way.

Zack scrambled up and said, "G-Genesis! Are you alright?!"

There were fits of coughing, as Genesis's head popped out of the tent. His face was grimy with ash and his hair was sticking straight upwards. He quickly stuck the smoking water substance in the bowl out of the tent. "Help me out of here!" Genesis commanded.

Zack pulled on Genesis and helped him get up and brush off the ashes. Genesis quickly tried to regain his dignity, by smugly running his hands through his grey hair (his once auburn hair was so stiff with ashes the hair was turned gray) and grinning on one side of the mouth. "I know what to do!"

"Not to blow up the tent?"

"Can it, Fair," Genesis muttered darkly. He strode back to the kitchen with long strides, Zack quickly dogging after him.

"I'm hungry!" Complained Zack. He hoisted himself up on the counter and watched Genesis gingerly set the bowl on the counter.

Genesis looked at the tall broad shouldered boy and said in a dismayed voice, "You just ate lunch, Zack!"

Zack shrugged and said back, "But momma said a big boy like me needs to eat a lot!"

Genesis crossed his arms and leaned against the counter across from Zack. "So you're not hungry… you just want to eat because you want to?" Genesis asked skeptically.

Genesis was envious of Zack. He had always resented Zack's height and muscles. When _he_ was in Second Class, he finally managed to flex his muscles and make it look like he _had_ _some _muscles. When _he_ was in Second Class, he was only five foot ten. And now here was the six foot three (he's probably still growing, Genesis thought grudgingly) Zack Fair Second Class SOLDIER with all the muscles Genesis would have given an arm and a leg for at Zack's age. It just wasn't fair! To hide Genesis's envy, Genesis always made fun of Zack's height and strength. He would call Zack "Harry the Gorilla" and "Godzilla".

One night, Genesis had been particularly annoyed with Zack for 'winning' a five mile race against him. That night, Sephiroth had succeeded at punching all of Genesis's angry buttons by saying, "If you want to be like Zack so badly, you should just make him your role-model."

Zack replied quickly, "No, I really am hungry! I only ate mine and Angeal's lunch! Honest!"

"You _only _ate yours and Angeal's? Good grief, Fair, that's enough to feed an army," Genesis said in annoyance. But he swept his hands to the side and said as if he were giving a command, "Very well. Eat whatever you want. And be sure to close the fridge properly."

Zack's eyes lit up and he repeated. "Eat whatever I want?!"

Genesis snarled back, "Be reasonable, Fair, or I'll kick you out! And toss me a dumbapple, you dumb head."

Zack slumped and slid off the counter.

Genesis was in deep thought, glaring into the bowl of liquid and remembering the terrible memory of losing the five mile race, when Zack said loudly, "Heads up, Gen!"

Genesis turned around in time to see a purple blur flying into the air and—SMACK! Bull's-eye… right on the nose… the dumbapple had hit Genesis hard on the nose.

Genesis clutched his nose and shouted, "Sheba! By _noth_! _Farrr_!"

Zack began to laugh and snort at the same time. "Ahahaha! I'm sorry, sir! Ahahah! Actually, no I'm not sorry! Do you realize how satisfying that felt?!"

Genesis's face was completely enraged, as he lunged at the laughing boy. Zack panicked and punched Genesis on the nose.

Genesis backed away shrieking. A smile formed on Zack's face. Had he just made the Crimson SOLDIER shriek in pain?!

Genesis glared menacingly at Zack and shouted, "HOE DAR YO!"

Zack was laughing now, trying to make out what Genesis was raging on about. Genesis stomped his foot on the ground and shrieked like a mad shrew.

Genesis took his hand off his nose and snapped, "Stop laughing, Zack!" Like a clown's nose, Genesis's nose was bright red and even a little shiny.

Zack stopped laughing and then began to make himself a sandwich.

Genesis paused from working on the cure. He watch Zack pile on three different kinds of meats, two slices of cheese, pickles, sauerkraut, mayonnaise, mustard, lemon juice, ketchup, another slice of salami, hot sauce, tomatoes, and lettuce.

Why do I even _own_ that stuff?! Genesis thought in disgust, as he watched Zack put a slice of bread onto the tower of Pisa made of sandwich material.

"Want some?" Zack asked, catching Genesis's eye.

Genesis shuddered and said, "Don't be silly! Get that _thing_ away from me!"

While Zack smacked on his sandwich, Genesis continued to work on his concoction. But the smacking and munching of Zack was starting get on Genesis's nerves. At first, he tried to ignore it, but as the munching never seemed to stop, Genesis turned angrily around and snarled, "Will you shaddup?!"

Zack was about half-way through his sandwich. He took a long drink from a beer can and belched. Genesis's mouth curled and he snarled, "_Technically _you're not supposed to drink beer! You're not of age, Fair!"

Zack shrugged and took another swig. "Yeah, like beer is going to get me drunk."

Genesis cursed the Mako blood running in Zack's veins.

* * *

It was twenty:thirty PM… Zack asleep on the floor, drooling to his heart's content.

Genesis was exhausted. But… he had it. The mixture that would grow Sephiroth's hair was done. Genesis laughed maniacally and jumped with joy. "_No matter where the winds may blow… my friend, your desire… is… the… brighter of life, the gift of the Goddess… even the marrow is barren of promises_," Genesis paused dramatically. Then jumped up and down screaming with joy, "_NOTHING SHALL FORESTALL MY RETURN_!"

Zack jumped up, snorting and choking on the drool. "Shiva!" Zack said. "What time is it?!"

Genesis nodded dramatically. "Time…"

Zack shook his head and scrambled to see what the clock said. "Eeegaad! Angeal is going to _kill_ me!"

Genesis gave Zack a spiteful look. "You're going to abandon me?!"

Zack hadn't really thought about it. If Zack left to find Angeal, that meant he could escape talking to Sephiroth! Zack pretended to sound depressed and said to the Crimson SOLDIER, "I'd _love_ to go with you, sir… but I must report back to Angeal…"

Genesis didn't believe Zack. "_Humph_!" Genesis said, sticking his nose up into the air and turning sharply away from Zack. "If you come with me, I'll treat you to dinner!"

Bribery? Zack didn't like the sound of that, but his growling tummy won him over. "Fine! But you have to let me eat as much as I want!"

Genesis muttered under his breath, "Shiva! That boy eats enough for ten!"

Genesis took the bowl of liquid. Rather, the once liquid that was now a buttery paste. Genesis took the bowl and put it in a jar. He went to the sink and shouted, "_FAIR_!"

Zack was getting ready to leave, but he glanced up and said, "Yo?"

Genesis's face wrinkled up as he looked at what was in the sink. He said gruffly, "Get your sorry behind over here!"

Zack was worried. Taking shaky breaths of air, he walked over to the sink and peered over. Zack could have laughed! There was a puddle of melted metal in the sink! It was from the mixer! Zack was about to laugh, when he noticed what was making Genesis freak out. The melted mixer was sloooowly melting the metal sink.

Zack jumped and said, "What are we going to do?!"

Genesis snarled back, "What are _you_ going to do?! You, sir, are staying here to _clean_ the sink! Don't you _dare_ think about flushing it down the sink! It will melt the pipes! I'm going to deliver the ointment to Sephy!"

Zack pouted and moaned, "But food…"

"Eh? Food?! Stop thinking about food, bacon brains!" Genesis snapped, as he angrily grabbed the jar and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The first place Genesis looked for Sephiroth was in his room. Genesis had a sneaky feeling that Sephiroth was in such a foul mood, that he didn't want to show his head out in public.

Genesis timidly knocked on the door.

Before he got to the third knock, the door banged open and Sephiroth grabbed the terrified Genesis and pulled him into his lair, like a snake pulling a frog into its hole in the ground.

Sephiroth's face was furious. Genesis had at least hoped that he'd be in a better mood. Apparently not…

The silver hair was crudely cut, making him have this sort of pageboy hairstyle. It looked ridiculous, but Genesis was far too scared to laugh.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the collar and hoisted him up in the air. "Well?!" Sephiroth snarled viciously.

Genesis quickly handed Sephiroth the concoction.

Sephiroth snatched the jar and opened it. "Is this the stuff?"

Genesis massaged his throat and muttered crossly, "Yes. Just rub it in your hair and by tomorrow it'll be long again."

Sephiroth nodded crossly, grabbed Genesis by the scruff of his neck and pushed him out his door.

"No thank you?!" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth aimed a kick at Genesis's behind and snapped, "You'll get a thank you when it works, brat!"

Genesis was about to snarl something extremely rude and mean back, but the door slammed in front of him.

Grumpily, Genesis shoved his hands deep into his pockets and marched back to his room.

He needed to drown his sorrows in Loveless.

When Genesis returned, Zack was still scrubbing away at the sink. "My hands are hurting! And they're all crackly and dried up!" Complained the Second.

The First retorted back, "Just _leave_, Fair!"

Zack was startled at this new news, but he wasn't going to object. He saluted Genesis, who merely sneered back, and quickly left before Genesis wanted him to do something else.

Genesis sighed and grabbed a bag of potato chips. He opened it and began to cram potato chips into his mouth. Swaggering back to the main room, Genesis went under his tent.

He tried to read Loveless, but from pure exhaustion, he quickly fell asleep.

The next thing Genesis knew was he was being violently shaken by someone.

"RHAPSODOS!" Yelled the man.

Genesis's eyes tried to focus, but he couldn't make out who the man was. Especially since he was being shaken around so hard.

"H-h-how d-d-did y-you g-g-g-get in-n-n?!" Genesis stuttered, his head spinning.

The man stopped shaking the crud out of him and Genesis's eyes focused.

"S-S-SEPHIROTH?!" Genesis howled with laughter. "YOU'RE BALD!"

The angry First Class was glaring his Mako eyes at Genesis. "Get out of the darn tent and get making a new recipe, you br—"

"WAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE BALD!"

Sephiroth gripped Genesis's hair and jerked him up. "GET MAKING A NEW RECIPE, YOU PEA-BRAINED FREAK!"

Genesis squealed indignantly, but hastily got up to do as Sephiroth commanded.

It was _so_ early in the morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet. "How early is it?" Genesis moaned.

"Five AM, pig head!"

"What the heck were _you _doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning?!" Genesis croaked. He got a bowl out and began to fill it with warm water.

"Don't poke your nose into my affairs, you clod!" Sephiroth snarled. He leaned his weight against the wall and muttered some dark words.

Genesis couldn't believe Sephiroth was _bald_! Sephiroth still had his menacing glare, but his head was completely shaven bare! He looked so silly, Genesis let out a laugh. Then he taunted Sephiroth, "Poor ickle Sephy-poo!"

Sephiroth turned sharply. Then he brandished a jar full of goo. Was that… Genesis thought. He never got very far. Sephiroth walked over the couch and lunged at Genesis. He banged the jar open on the ground, making glass scatter everywhere. Then Sephiroth dug his hands into the jar, ignoring the sharp jagged edges, and scooped out some of the goo. After that, he pinned the screaming redhead to the wall, and clawed at Genesis's head.

"Nuuuu!" Genesis screamed.

Sephiroth let go of Genesis and said, "Now you'll be a little more motivated to hurry, Rhapsodos."

Genesis screamed again and scrambled to the bowl. He quickly began to whisper something. Then there was a big bang and smoke came from the bowl.

Sephiroth asked Genesis, "How do you know what you're making?"

Genesis's face went red and he stammered, "Umm… well…"

Sephiroth frowned. "You've made the mixture before, haven't you…? You vain little twit!"

"Well hey! Sometimes I wonder what I look like with long hair! Sometime I want to know what I look like with a beard!" Genesis paused and then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops! Too much information!"

Sephiroth curled his lip and narrowed his eyes. "You are the freakiest drama queen EVER, Rhapsodos!"

Genesis wailed and said in a hurt voice, "So mean!"

Sephiroth banged his fist on the wall and then grounded his fist in the fist-sized dent. He made an evil growling noise and murmured, "Just get the job _done_!"

What spurred Genesis onwards was the fact that within hours, _he_ too would be bald. Genesis cut more fuchsia flowers (for the smell) and chopped them up and dumped them into the bowl.

Sephiroth was sitting on the sofa with arms crossed and his eyes closed, but Genesis had a sneaky suspicion that through his mostly closed eyes, he was being watched closely by Sephiroth.

Genesis took his mind off Sephiroth and began to think about Loveless. The Loveless Attack hit him right as he began to mix the substance. The Loveless Attack (or T.L.A.) slowly attacked him. It started with Genesis slowing down on stirring the mixture. His eyes shone that creepy bright blue, as he glared down into the mixture.

Genesis muttered quietly, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky… ripples… form on the water's surface… the wandering soul knows no rest…_"

Sephiroth's eyes opened just a crack, as he said menacingly, "Your soul will _definitely _have no rest in heck, if you don't hurry with the mixture…"

The fingers of T.L.A. let go of Genesis and Genesis replied haughtily back, "You're a mean one, Mr. Grunch."

"That's _Grinch_, Rhapsodos."

"What about Mr. Grump?" Genesis snarled back.

Sephiroth didn't reply, but his eyes closed again. Genesis was now mixing bleach with cocaine (don't question Genesis's chemistry OR the fact that the fumes would probably kill him). The substance was starting to bubble. "I added bleach to the mixture so that way your hair will be white, Sephiroth!" Genesis said proudly.

Sephiroth jumped up as if a bug had bit his bottom. He shouted rather hastily, "DON'T PUT BLEACH IN!"

Genesis was a little taken aback. That shout sounded an awful like a _shriek_. Could it be that… "Ahem," Sephiroth cleared his throat. He calmly sat back down and stated, "Bleach will bleach my _silver _hair. You must extract the bleach, Rhapsodos."

Genesis sucked in a swear word and whined, "B-b-but I just finished the mixture…"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. "Say… is your hair growing shorter? And besides, you wouldn't want to bleach your hair, now would you?"

Genesis patted his hair and thought it over. "Good point, Sephiroth…" He mused, dumping the concoction down the sink.

After another hour, Genesis Rhapsodos was beginning to grow bald. His hair began to slowly slowly sink into his head. It was like watching a rewind video of someone's hair growing. Genesis became more and more desperate. He shouted words till his voice was hoarse. His eyes drooped and his hands shook as he held beakers and tubes of colourful dangerous liquids.

Sephiroth had finally gone to sleep. He was sitting up, his arms crossed and his head lolled to the side. He looked kind of silly. Sephiroth almost looked naked without his long silvery trademark hair.

It was six:thirty when Genesis finally woke Sephiroth up.

Genesis had dark shadows under his eyes and all that was left of his head was peach fuzz. Genesis nodded and croaked, "Done…"

Sephiroth took a handful of the goop. He stood up and then slimed it onto Genesis's head. "Just in case it backfires or something," Sephiroth said, looking at the startled and annoyed tired face of Genesis.

"It should work pretty quickly. I don't want to go out bald," Genesis said, looking upwards trying to see if he was growing hair.

Sephiroth looked like he was holding his breath. "It's working," Sephiroth proclaimed. He kept watching the new crop of hair grow on Genesis. Then Sephiroth announced acceptable, and scooped his hand into the ointment and rubbed on his bald head.

Then something occurred to him. Sephiroth glared daggers at Genesis and said in a low voice, "If I start growing _auburn_ hair, I am going to _kill_ you…"

Genesis gave a nervous laugh. It was his turn to hold his breath. Was Sephiroth's hair going to turn silver or auburn?

To his relief, after a few minutes, silver hair started to sprout from Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth sighed and smiled a little. He said, "I hope it grows to its normal length…"

Genesis looked proud and said, "It will! Aren't, um, you going to _thank_ me now?"

Sephiroth stopped smiling. He turned his gaze on Genesis and snarled, "For what, you brat?! For cutting my hair? For making me bald?"

Genesis pouted. "You promised you'd say thanks…"

Sephiroth turned to leave. "You should be grateful to live, Rhapsodos."

Genesis sulked, but he was happy to have his hair back. Sephiroth pounded him on the back and said, "Let's go eat breakfast."

Sephiroth's hair was long once more. Glossy and shiny like silver moonlight. Genesis had even managed to enchant it so it grew Sephiroth's hairstyle!

Genesis grinned devilishly (he still wished Sephiroth had thanked him. (Then he could try milking it for all it was worth)) as another T.L.A. hit him. This time, he was happy. Maybe it was because he had hair back or maybe because Sephiroth wasn't mad, or maybe because the quote he said made him happy.

He quoted solemnly as he wiped away a tear, "_There is no hate, only joy… for you are beloved by the Goddess! Hero of the Dawn, Healer of the worlds! Dreams of the Morrow hath the shattered soul! Pride is lost… wings stripped away, the end is nigh!_"

**_THE END_**

**_END NOTE_****: **One of my favourite things to do is to make Genesis have these weird problems, such as his obsession with tents and when he gets The Loveless Attack. To make it a little more clear for you, The Loveless Attack happens when Genesis least expects it. He goes from normal to super moody and serious. Whatever situation Genesis is in, he starts quoting Loveless as if what he quotes is what he's living through. After the attack passes, Genesis acts as if nothing happened. The truth is Genesis isn't aware of the attack. Only the watcher watches with horror as Genesis goes crazy. (Side effects from this strange behavior may cause: depression at the moment, anger, brain damage, and possibly death.)

Ryuu-chan told me I did a good job at making Genesis seem powerful and scary up next to Zack, but cowardly up next to Sephiroth… I actually didn't think about it until she told me that. I knew that Genesis _had_ to be stern and scary _sometimes_.

* * *

**_BONUS PART: GENESIS AND ZACK AND THE FIVE MILE RACE_**

A/N: This bonus part takes place a couple weeks before the hair incident. I always feel sorry for Genesis, because he's so easy to pick on in my fan fictions… so… I hereby dub Genesis the Lucky. He's obviously lucky because I give him most of my attention.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR THE LAST BAR!" Genesis Rhapsodos shrieked at the top of his lungs. He was standing up, his hands on the table, while he glared at Zack Fair.

Zack likewise was standing up, leaning his weight on the table. Genesis had to stand on tiptoes in order to reach Zack's eye. Their foreheads were so close they were touching. They glared Mako eyes into each other's souls.

A bar of chocolate was lying on the table between them.

"_I_ HAD THE BAR FIRST!" Zack shouted back.

Genesis went red in the face as he blew up, "I WENT TO THE WORK OF TELLING EVERYONE IN SHINRA TO LEAVE MY CHOCOLATE BAR ALONE!"

Zack bared his teeth, resembling an angry black wolf. "Well you never told me!"

Genesis's nails dug into the table. He growled back, "That's because I hadn't gotten to you yet! By the time I was going to tell you, you had already found the last bar!"

It started like this: Genesis had found the last chocolate bar in ShinRa. He decided it was his bar. So he ran around ShinRa, telling all the SOLDIERs _not_ to touch the chocolate bar or they'd get Rapier shoved up their behind. Zack, however, did not realize that the last chocolate bar was Genesis's. That morning, Zack hadn't done near as well in the VR room as he would have liked. Then he got chewed out by Angeal for trying to cut Cloud's chocobo-like-hair (sheesh, it was _just_ a _joke_!). Genesis saw Zack holding the chocolate bar, and gave a hissy fit. Zack knew that dark chocolate was supposed to be soothing, so of course, he wanted it for himself.

Zack and Genesis continued to glare.

Angeal, Cloud, and Sephiroth stood off to the side, watching everything.

Zack pounded his fist into the table, which made Genesis jump and squeal a little.

Angeal came up to the table and said calmly, "Zack, do the right thing and let Genesis have the chocolate."

Genesis nodded vigorously and then snapped, "Angeal, stay out of it. I don't want you to tell Zack what to do. _I_ want to."

Angeal rolled his eyes and muttered, "Good grief…!"

Zack's eyes narrowed and he retorted back to the redhead, "_Yeah right_!"

"DEAD!" Genesis decided. "You are _dead_, Fair!"

Zack snorted and muttered, "Give me the chocolate, Drama Queen!"

Genesis gasped and said, "How dare you!"

Then Cloud stepped up and said, "I know!"

Genesis and Zack exchanged 'uh-oh' looks and turned to Cloud. "What?" They both said.

Cloud enthusiastically rubbed his hands together and said, "How about you _fight_ over the chocolate bar!"

Genesis ran his hands through his auburn hair and said seriously, "And what do you prospose we do?"

Cloud waved a hand and said, "A five mile race! Whoever wins gets the chocolate bar!"

Zack glanced hopefully at Genesis. Would he agree to? Genesis looked suspiciously at Zack's hopeful face and then at Cloud. "Are you rigging some kind of dumb trick?" Genesis asked narrowing his eyes at Zack.

Cloud shook his head. "No, sir. But if you really want the chocolate, you'll be willing to fight for it."

Genesis didn't want to look like a coward, nor did he want to let Zack get the chocolate bar.

"Hmmm," Genesis hummed. "Since it's dark chocolate, _I _must win it."

Zack nodded solemnly and held out his hand. Genesis nodded back and they took hands and shook.

Cloud said in a business like way, "You'll have half an hour to prepare. Meet at the tracks. Each lap is a mile long. Run five laps and whoever wins it, wins the chocolate bar." Cloud nodded again and then said, "Questions?"

Genesis raised his hand and cleared his throat. He gave a devilish smile at the Chocobo-boy. "Are we allowed to… um… take short cuts?"

Cloud frowned and replied back, "You mean cheating?"

Genesis shook his head and said innocently, "Don't put it like that! You make it sound…" Genesis' voice trailed off as he thought of the right words to use.

"Right, as I was saying. Meet at the tracks in half an hour."

"You said that already…" Zack commented.

Genesis asked, "What's going to happen to the chocolate while we race?" He gave the dark chocolate a longing look.

Cloud saw Genesis looking at the chocolate. He quickly snatched it and put it in his pocket.

"Careful, Strife!" Shrieked Genesis. He automatically lunged for the chocolate in Cloud's pocket, but Cloud merely dodged him.

"How do we know that you won't eat the chocolate yourself?" Zack asked logically.

Genesis snapped, "Yeah! How do we know you won't try and eat the chocolate while we're running?!"

Genesis and Zack both looked uneasily at Cloud. Cloud replied simply, "I don't like chocolate."

Zack gasped and Genesis looked like he was going to faint.

"N-not like…" Genesis started.

"Chocolate…" Zack finished in horror.

Genesis and Zack couldn't bear the idea of not liking chocolate! Without chocolate, World War Three would be starting! How were you supposed to survive the zombie apocalypse without chocolate?! The idea of not liking chocolate was too horrible and scary to think about.

Zack was the first one to recover. He nodded grimly and said, "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Genesis was doing stretches when Zack finally showed up.

"You're late," Genesis stated.

Cloud was in a deep conversation with Angeal and Sephiroth was glaring intently at the race track.

The race track was made of rubber substance. It was black and it almost had this nice bouncy feel to it when you walked on it. The track stretched across like a black snake around corners and even wound around a small hill.

Zack began to frantically stretch as he apologized (to Cloud, not to Genesis), "Sorry, Chocobo. I had to clean up some glass… I accidentally dropped a glass jar…"

Genesis snorted as he bent down to touch his toes, "Excuses!"

Zack ignored Genesis's mean comment. Of course, Genesis _hated_ being ignored, so he said, "Widdle Zacky was probably too scared of Genesis winning!"

Zack curled his lip and was about to lunge at Genesis, but Cloud quickly put a hand on Zack's shoulder. He gave Zack a warning look. Zack wisely turned away from the provoking redhead.

After a couple minutes of warming up, Cloud said, "Okay! Line up!"

Genesis and Zack glared at each other. They nodded and went to the starting line.

"Now shake hands with your partner," Cloud called through a megaphone.

"_Partner_?!" Genesis said, giving Cloud the evil eye.

Cloud corrected himself, "Now shake hands with your enemy…"

Zack and Genesis took each other's hands and shook. Genesis squealed in pain, and pointed an accusing finger at Zack. "Strife! Zack hurt my hand!"

Cloud looked at Zack and then at Genesis's hand. He sighed and said, "Zack, don't squeeze Genesis's hand that hard…" Cloud felt like he was breaking up a kids' fight. "And Genesis, don't be a baby."

Genesis rubbed his hand and said indignantly, "But he's got hands the size of shovels! He was trying to injure me before the race!"

"Genesis… you're not acting very mature at the moment…" Cloud said, doing a facepalm.

Sephiroth said quietly, "When is the brat ever acting mature?"

"Good point, General Sephiroth," Cloud said, thinking about what Sephiroth had said.

Sephiroth gave Genesis his rare know-it-all look.

Genesis ground his teeth, making a high grinding noise.

"Don't make that noise," Angeal said putting his hands up to his hears.

Cloud shouted, "ON YOUR MARK!"

Genesis quickly got ready at the starting line.

"Hey, Gen, you're crossing the line. Back up," Cloud said. He sounded like he was calling out dance-steps through his megaphone.

Genesis made a snarling noise, but he did as he was told.

"Get set…"

Zack lowered his protection goggles over his eyes. Genesis tensed up, waiting for the signal to go.

"Fo!" Cloud shouted seriously.

Zack and Genesis started to run, but then they quickly stopped, once they realized what Cloud really said.

Zack snarled, "Don't do that, Cloud! It's not funny!"

Cloud chuckled and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Okay! I won't do that again!"

Genesis spat back, "Don't say 'oh' or 'Zo'! Just straight out go!"

Zack and Genesis went back to the starting line.

"On your mark…" Cloud started.

"Just skip it!" Zack interrupted.

"You're no fun!" Cloud whined. But then he cleared his voice and shouted, "GO!"

Genesis and Zack shot off like rockets down the long track.

The wind whistled in Genesis's ears as he laughed, "Give it up, Fair! I'm going to win and I'm going to _crush_ you!"

Zack smirked back, "Yeah right! You know, running at full speed at the start, isn't supposed to be good for you!"

Genesis thought about what Zack said, but he taunted back, "Go ahead and slow down, Fair!"

Zack laughed and said, "In your dreams!"

Genesis bared his teeth and growled, "See how you like _this_!" Genesis shoved Zack, making Zack nearly trip and fall.

Zack glared at Genesis and shoved him right back. "Wanna play rough, huh?!" Zack snapped angrily.

Zack began to run slowly to the right, forcing Genesis to go off course and off the track.

Genesis grinned wickedly and began pushing back.

Zack turned sharply to the left, making Genesis stumble a little. But Genesis caught up, and began to shove and push Zack again.

Genesis was beginning to sweat. Zack's warm body by his side wasn't making the sweat evaporate very quickly. Genesis needed to throw Zack off.

Zack wouldn't stop shoving Genesis! Genesis was growing frustrated and mad. "There isn't enough track for the two of us!" Genesis muttered.

Zack pushed Genesis hard and scoffed, "Better get off the track, Shrimp!"

Genesis pushed back some sweaty auburn hair. They were going up the hill. If Genesis could just manage to push Zack down the hill…! There wasn't enough time this lap. He would just have to shove Zack off later.

Both panting hard, they both passed the first lap.

Four more laps to go. Genesis wondered if he was going to make it. He took the flask of water that he had been carrying and unscrewed the lid. After taking in a deep draft, Zack shoved Genesis hard, before Genesis could recap the lid.

The water spilled on Genesis and then the flask tumbled to the ground. Genesis nimbly avoided squashing the bottle or tripping over it.

"Go back and get it, if you dare!" Zack cackled madly.

The water that had spilled on Genesis and sort of refreshed him. The water was cool and it cooled him down a lot. Genesis found his strength and energy returning.

Zack growled deeply and swore. He too seemed to realize Genesis was getting a second wind.

"Hahaha, SUCKER! Wish you had water spilled on you?!" Genesis bragged.

There was really nothing much to brag about, but Genesis was feeling braggish.

Zack and Genesis passed the second lap… and the third… and the fourth… they were on their final lap now.

Genesis was sweating so hard, he could barely see the ground. His hair was in his face and his body was trembling. Zack wasn't doing much better either. He wasn't pushing Genesis anymore, but because he was swaying and walking sideways sometimes, it was like he was pushing Genesis.

Genesis and Zack gave up talking trash to each other. They were focusing on the goal and the prize.

It was time. They were going up the hill for the last time. As they got to the top, Genesis used his last strength and pushed Zack hard. Zack lost his balance and tripped, falling on his face. Then Genesis kicked Zack hard, making sure Zack would tumble downhill.

Zack fell off the track and rolled downhill on the opposite side. Meaning, he would have to get up again and go up hill again.

Genesis cackled madly, but stopped. He needed to save his breath.

Genesis caught another wind and began to run like heck.

His eyes were blurry, his hair was in the way, and he couldn't tell where he was going. He was just running straight ahead.

Genesis's heart pounded and he wondered when he was going to give way.

Then a voice shouted, "GOAL! GENESIS RHAPSODOS WINS THE FIVE MILE RACE!"

Genesis came to a dead stop, only to fall over to the ground.

Genesis had won the five mile race.

He wanted to scream with joy, but he was out of breath. He wiped away the sweat and looked up at Cloud and Angeal.

Angeal handed Genesis a towel and a bottle of water.

Genesis uncapped the lid and let the water run down his throat.

He turned his aching neck back to see where Zack was. Zack was coming up. He looked angry. His face was scraped and flesh had been torn off his knee.

He glared fire daggers at Genesis. Genesis was about to smirk and brag, but then all the sudden, before anyone else could see Zack's fiery look, Zack began to cry.

What the heck?! Genesis thought. He's hamming it! He decided.

Zack wailed and sobbed. Cloud came to Zack's side and said, "Yo, whassup?"

Angeal glanced at Genesis and said, "Genesis pushed him off the hill…"

Genesis was about to protest, but he saw the hill and realized that he had made a stupid mistake. Genesis should have pushed him off a side where the rest wouldn't have been able to see Zack fall. Genesis bit his lip and tried to protest, "I won!"

Zack wailed, "All I wanted was the chocolate! I had a bad day! And I really really wanted the chocolate! Chocolate is supposed to sooth you when you are stressed!"

Genesis was shocked.

Cloud turned sharply to Genesis and said, "I'm giving him the chocolate."

"WHAT?!" Genesis shrieked. He pulled on his auburn hair and made a grunting noise.

Cloud said, "You pushed him off and now he's hurt. Angeal, should I give Zack the chocolate?"

Angeal thought hard. "Hmmm… Seph, what do you think?"

"DON'T ASK THAT FREAK!" Genesis said, doing a facepalm.

Sephiroth turned to look at Genesis. And then to look at Zack. "I say give the chocolate bar to Zack…" Sephiroth gave Genesis a twisted smile.

Genesis began to breathe hard. "FINE! GIVE THAT OVER REACTING CRY BABY THE CHOCOLATE! I DON'T GIVE A DARN! SEE?! I'M NOT BOTHERED BY IT! GIVE HIM THE STUPID CHOCOLATE! I'M NOT BOTHERED?! DO YOU SEE?! I AM _NOT BOTHERED_!" Genesis screamed angrily. He threw up his hands and stormed away.

Cloud handed Zack the chocolate bar and patted Zack's head sympathetically.

Genesis turned to give Zack one last savage look. Genesis started, because Zack was giving him… a wicked grin.

Genesis went red and snarled, "HE'S HAMMING IT!"

Cloud turned to look at Zack, who began to cry again. "He's accusing me of hamming!" He wailed.

Cloud turned to Genesis and snapped, "Stop trying to frame him, Genesis!"

Genesis gritted his teeth so loudly, Angeal covered up his ears. "Look, if you're going to sulk, go away and do it somewhere else!" Angeal said giving Genesis an evil eye.

* * *

After Genesis had showered, Genesis sat in his room to sulk over the day.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Genesis, hoping it wasn't Zack, snarled peevishly, "Come in!"

Sephiroth quietly opened the door and slipped in.

Genesis began to wish it wasn't Sephiroth either.

At supper, _no one_ believed Genesis's side of the story. But everyone gave Zack sympathy. Genesis had finally stormed off to his room to be alone.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and said quietly, "The reason I let Fair get the chocolate was because I had a feeling he would have won even if you didn't shove him off."

Genesis shot Sephiroth a glare and snapped, "I would have one! I'm stronger! I'm bigger!"

Sephiroth blinked and said calmly, "Rhapsodos, Fair is taller than me…"

Genesis didn't reply. He looked away and snapped, "No sympathy for me?!"

"None whatsoever," Sephiroth said. Then he said, "You don't like Zack. Why is that?"

Thinking hard, Genesis replied slowly, "Because he's bigger than me. He makes me nervous… and I don't like the fact that he's only in Second Class and he's stronger than me…"

A smile formed on Sephiroth's cold face. "Really."

Genesis nodded grimly. "I'm going to be better than him…"

Sephiroth said calmly, "If you want to be like Zack so badly, you should just make him your role-model."

**_THE END!_**

End note:

Thanks so much for taking your time and reading this! I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you thought about my story! (We'll ignore the fact that if you write a wonderful review, it'll probably boost my ego… heh, heh! Hopefully I won't go Genzy-Style and strut around thinking I'm on top of the world!)

PS! Ahem... yes... well, I have something to tell you! I have this HUGE crush on Cloud's Chocobo hair. Mind you, I don't have a crush on Cloud, I have a crush on his awesome fluffy hair. Don't you DARE tell Cloud!


End file.
